


Only For You

by feelingbright



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and are married, like seriously it has huge amounts of fluff, pediatrician tendou, they live together too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingbright/pseuds/feelingbright
Summary: In which Tendou comes home from a long day at work and Ushijima kisses his tears away.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 94





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh this is my first ever haikyuu oneshot! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> the only like important thing is that tendou is a little ooc? but he gets back in to character towars the end. i just needed to tweak him a little bit for this to work
> 
> aLso ushiwaka might be a teensy bit ooc too but it was hard to write him stone-cold for this so-

As Tendou quietly shuts the door to his and Ushijima’s small apartment, he turns over the day’s events in his head. He feels his throat tighten and his nose stings. He tries to fight off the urge to cry, but when Ushijima walks around the corner to greet him he can’t hold back.

“Hey, Satori. You’re home.”

Tendou just makes a sad little gurgling noise and falls into Ushijima’s waiting arms.

“Are you okay? What happened,” Wakatoshi asks, concern dripping from his voice. “Did something happen at work today?”

“The- The kid I was treating, you know... Kay- Kayla?”

“Yes, you said she was improving and that her exercises were working.”

Tendou just sobs. “They were! I don’t know what I did… She could’ve lived! What did I do wrong?!”

Ushijima pushes Tendou away from him and holds him in place in front of him. Rubbing a thumb over Satori’s cheek, he says, “It’s not your fault.”

Tendou looks away and sighs, his shoulders sagging. “I.. I know. It’s just hard because-- because she was so young. I know its unethical to get attached to patients, especially in the ICU, but she was just so… vibrant.”

Tears start to fall down his cheeks again, and Ushijima softens a little. “Satori. Hey, look at me.”

The red-head looks up, his eyes red from constant crying and eye-rubbing. “Why don’t we just go to bed and cuddle. I know it’s been a long day for you, so let’s rest. Okay?”

Tendou nods, sniffling. “That sounds pretty nice. Okay.”

Ushijima sends him a soft smile and leans down. He plants kisses all over his husband’s face, kissing his tears away.

“You know, Wakatoshi-kun, you can be very sentimental sometimes. It’s a rare sight, though.” Tendou laugh quietly.

“Rare? What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re always so stone-cold. I’m glad I get to see this side of you.”

“Ah, well. Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> arghh im sorry its so short, i just am not good at writing long ones anymore :(
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
